


easy on the eyes

by orphan_account



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clothes shopping with Regina is always a fun time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easy on the eyes

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslashficlets’ [sappho prompt table](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/15203.html).
> 
> prompt #18: 'and on the eyes.'

Clothes shopping with Regina is always a fun time; they never have enough money to buy everything they want, but they always try it all on, as well as shit they think is awful so they can laugh at it. They fit themselves in dressing rooms far too much small to fit them both and grin at each other as their bodies inevitably touch as they try on the clothes they’ve picked out. Yolanda has to bite down giggles and moans when Regina unexpectedly caresses her hip or kisses down her neck or gropes at her tits, hyperaware of the people around them and still not caring enough to make her stop.

“You just look so good,” Regina mutters, low in her ear, “Real easy on the eyes.”

The changing room has a mirror on the back of the door and Yolanda finds herself fascinated by the sight of them; the way their bodies fit and curve against each other, all the ways their bodies are touching and all they ways they’re not, how good they look together.

Sometimes they’re more careless and Yolanda lets Regina’s hands wander lower in the hidden space of the cubicle, lets herself pull her close and kiss her like she wants to but can’t most of the time. She likes the feel of her hair between her fingers and her lipstick smearing on her mouth. She likes being able to kiss her girl in public, even if it’s not in the open.


End file.
